


Only Fools Rush In

by makkachino



Series: Afterglow [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 09:19:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17722448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkachino/pseuds/makkachino
Summary: Thirty seconds ago, he thought he’d had it pinned down (incredible, fantastic, best choice he’s ever made, why didn’t they do this sooner), but now, post-orgasm, after the heat of the moment had died down to an ember, Keith feels unsure about the whole thing.





	Only Fools Rush In

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to do a series like this for a while; one where I only write the post-sex scene, and nothing else. I'm planning other installments, for other ships and fandoms, but I've been on a klance kick lately, so they're up first!
> 
> When I started writing this, I was imagining it as a sort of alternative S6 ending? Something that takes place before the team makes their trip back to Earth? Something like that? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it!

Keith feels an unfamiliar twinge of regret, the second he collapses against the mattress underneath him. He’s always been one to rush into things, to gamble and take impossible chances. So far, he’s beaten the odds every single time. Well, at least every time that it’s actually mattered. It’s a strategy - if you could even call it a strategy - that’s worked for him his entire life, and Keith didn’t see any reason to approach romance and sex any differently.

Now, hearing his partner rustling around - disposing of the condom, if he had to guess, though he’s still facing the ceiling with his eyes shut tight - he’s wondering if, maybe, this was a mistake. If this was something that he should have put more thought into. Something they should have talked about more, rather than simply checking for consent before tearing their clothes off. Something that he should have taken his time with, for his own sake, as well as for the sake of the man he can sense next to him, shifting closer, closer...

But the consequences, whatever they might be, are his to face, and Keith is far too spent to run from them this time. Slowly, he turns his head to the side, not quite sure what to expect- 

“Hey baby,” Somehow, despite his impossibly messy hair, and the dark bags under his eyes from who knows how long without a full night’s sleep, Lance still manages to look smug as hell, when he smirks at him. Smug and  _ handsome _ \- fuck. “You  _ cum _ here often?”

Keith groans, pulling the blanket up over his chest. His face feels impossibly hot. He’s never felt so… exposed before. He’s never  _ been  _ so exposed before, at least in the literal sense, and he still isn’t quite sure sure how he feels about that. Thirty seconds ago, he thought he’d had it pinned down ( _ incredible, fantastic, best choice he’s ever made, why didn’t they do this sooner _ ), but now, post-orgasm, after the heat of the moment had died down to an ember, Keith feels unsure about the whole thing.

“Oh, come on, what’s that about?” Lance snickers, tugging at the blankets. “We just  _ fucked _ , dude, I saw  _ everything _ . You don’t need to hide your bosom from me.”

Keith clutches the sheet even tighter. “Never say the word  _ bosom _ again.”

“Okay,” Lance shrugs, and Keith is pretty sure Lance had never yielded to him so easily before. For a brief moment, he considers that maybe tumbling into bed with him was worth it for that alone. But, of course, Lance isn’t one to give up. Instead of fighting for the sheet, his hands roam under the blanket, quickly finding Keith’s torso. “As long as I can touch it, I’ll call it whatever you want.”

Keith shivers, as those fingertips send fresh shivers up and down his spine. “Why do you want to?”

“Want to touch you?” Lance asks, his expression softening. His movements slow, too, into barely-there touches, tracing slow circles across Keith’s chest. “I could come up with a few good reasons. Why? Do you  _ not _ want me to?”

Keith hesitates, not because he doesn’t know the answer, but because he does, and for the first time in a long time, he surprises  _ himself _ . “... I didn’t say that.”

Lance lets out a loud, relieved sigh, as he finally rests his head on the pillow next to Keith’s. The hand currently on his abdomen keeps going, exploring more and more, though the pressure of Lance’s fingertips on his skin is still feather-light. “Dude, don’t scare me like that.”

“Like what?”

“Like you’re going to kick me out of bed.” Lance laughs into the pillow, but Keith knows better; after all they’ve been through, he can tell Lance’s real laugh from the nervous, unsure one. It's a matter of seconds before Lance proves him right. “... You’re not, are you?”

Another brief moment of hesitation. “No, I’m not.”

Another sigh, and Lance is shifting closer to him. “Good. I don’t want to leave.”

Keith blushes, much to his own embarrassment. They’ve officially been as close as two people can possibly get, and Lance moving closer to him - not even close enough that they’re touching! - was enough to make his face grow warmer and his chest feel heavy. That small shift was nothing compared to what they’ve already done, but Keith still hears the alarm bells going off in his head; too close, too much, but also not enough - It’s a lot to take in all at once, as the reality of their situation catches up with him, and Keith’s fuzzy, sex-addled brain is reeling trying to figure it all out.

The easiest way to fix that, Keith decides in his usually impulsive manner, is to close that distance completely. In one swift movement, he tucks his head under Lance’s chin, one arm wrapped securely around his waist, while one of his legs drapes over his lower torso, completely locking himself into place.

Lance didn’t seem to mind; his own arm arms hold onto Keith tighter than he’s ever been held, and the laugh he lets out sounds so affectionate that it makes Keith’s heart ache. “I never had you pegged as a cuddle bug.”

“Well…” Keith begins to protest, before realizing he doesn’t have any ammunition to fire back with. “Me either.”

There’s a happy hum, and then Lance is pressing his lips to Keith’s forehead, right up against his hairline. Once, twice, three times… “Are you always like this, or am I just lucky?”

“I don’t know,” is Keith’s honest response.  _ Inadequate  _ isn’t quite the word he needs, to describe how he feels. Lance had assured him multiple times that being a virgin wasn’t a big deal, that he didn’t think any less of him for it, that they’d go slow and work through it and find a good pace together. Keith had believed him then, ten minutes into making out in that dusty supply closet, and he still believes him now; Lance had been nothing but kind to him, no playful mocking or teasing or any of the things Keith had come to expect out of their friendship.

And it had been  _ good _ , Keith is sure of that. He knows Lance well enough that he’s confident he would be able to tell if he was faking. As he was with everything, Lance was vocal and expressive while they made love; there was no way he could fake that face he made when the climaxed.

_ Lost _ , maybe, was a better word for it, as much as he hates to admit it. This is completely uncharted territory for Keith. Even if he was enjoying himself, there's a certain level of anxiety that always came along with not knowing exactly what to do or say. Sex was no different.

Keith pulls back from the embrace, just enough for them to be able to talk face to face, their legs still tangled together under the blankets. “I told you before, I’m not… I’ve never really done this before. I don’t know what I’m like, or what I’m  _ into,  _ or whatever. I’m still trying to figure it all out-”

Keith doesn’t realize that he’s talking with his hands, until Lance grabs onto one of them. He’s smiling, as he brings that hand to his lips and gently kisses the knuckles. “Hey, it’s okay. We can figure it out together.”

_ We _ . That word is enough to make Keith’s heart swell, with affection and hope. “ _ We _ can…?”

Lance’s smile falters a bit. “I mean, if you want-”

“I do.” Keith realizes after he’s blurted out his response that he’s done so a bit too quickly. Too fast, too eager, maybe a little desperate-

But Lance doesn’t seem to mind. If anything, he’s elated; Keith finds himself being pulled closer all over again, into a firm, tight hug, with Lance reversing their positions, so he can nuzzle at Keith’s neck and shoulders. Affectionate and so sweet that Keith swears he feels a toothache coming on. 

“Me too,” his voice sounds shaky, and his grip on Keith’s torso tightens, as if he’s trying to anchor himself. “Me too, Keith. I- I don’t want this to just be a one time thing, y’know? I’d kinda like this to be a  _ regular  _ thing. Maybe a thing where we do other things, too! Like… kissing, or going out for dinner-”

“Yeah,” Keith exhales, feeling some tension that he didn’t realize he had been carrying in his shoulders melt away. Now that he’s all but been given permission, his fingers tangle their way through that short brown hair, so impossibly soft. Keith ends up nuzzling his face against it, as well. Lance smells like flowery shampoo and sweat and sex; which Keith didn’t realize had a smell of its own, but now he can revel in the fact that the scent is all over Lance, and it’s all because of him. “I, uh, thought it was kind of obvious, but I don’t want this to be a one time thing, either.”

“So… I can stay the night?” Keith’s pretty sure Lance’s voice has gone up an entire octave, by the time he finishes that question. He sounds so hopeful, and that swelling feeling in his chest starts all over again.

“Sure. Or… you could stay forever.” It’s a tall order, but Keith likes to think he’s a man who knows what he wants. And he’s wanted this for a long, long time; if they’re on the same page, what’s the point of holding back?

Lance starts shaking in his arms, and it takes Keith a few seconds to realize that he’s laughing. “Was that supposed to be a  _ Mulan  _ reference?”

“A what now?”

Lance sighs, a sound full of disappointment, but the kiss pressed into Keith’s neck that follows shortly after is more than enough reassurance that whatever blunder he had committed unknowingly wasn’t enough to make Lance change his mind. “We’ll work on it.”

It's Keith’s turn to laugh. “Don’t make me regret not kicking you out when I had the chance.”

“You won’t.” Keith can practically see the smirk Lance is hiding from him, with his face still hidden against Keith’s chest. “Believe me, you won’t. I’m going to rock your world, baby, you’ll see-”

_ Baby _ , huh? Keith’s cheeks turn what he’s sure is an embarrassing shade of pink, unsure of how he feels about pet names. He meant it, on all accounts, when he said he didn’t know what he was into. “Lance?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we just go to sleep for now?”

“Oh,” Lance chuckles nervously, as if that thought hadn’t crossed his mind. As if they hadn’t just finished their hardest battle yet, and going to sleep wasn’t the logical thing to do hours ago. “Yeah, sure babe, whatever you want.”

Keith smiles again, his eyes closing; maybe pet names will grow on him, if he gives them a chance. It wouldn’t be the first time something like that happened to him.


End file.
